


No More Mr. Nice Guy

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli knew Adam would screw up eventually so he had already formulated a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mr. Nice Guy

Tiesin hanen sotket lopulta ! Toesom sen! Han on pahoillaan. Taxi!! Taxi!

Sauli opened the door quietly and tip-toed down the hallway until he got to their bedroom. Just as he thought! The door to the pool was open and there on the bed was his rumpled rockstar clad only in a towel, his hair still wet from the shower, fast asleep. On the table by the pool Sauli could see the book, the half empty water bottle, and the cell phone that had the 7 messages he had sent. The blonde's grin was evil and predatory. He knew this day would come and now he would get his revenge.

Slowly he backed out of the room and went to the closet in the guest room, it was technically his room, but he seldom used it except to grab his clothes out of the walk-in closet he was now   
entering. After checking over his shoulder, a tattooed arm reached under the short stack of shoe boxes and pulled out a blue plastic container.

"Hmm, this and this, and maybe this. That should do it."

Adam hadn't moved an inch, which was good because one arm was under his pillow, the hand extended toward the headboard. The other hand was thrown over his head, covering his ear and probably the reason he hadn't heard the phone. That hand rested on the opposite wrist, almost like he knew what was about to happen. Stealthily Sauli reached over the dark head, fighting the temptation to kiss the sweet lips that were purring with a soft snore, because that would ruin everything. With commando-like efficiency, the furry handcuffs with long connecting chain were wrapped around one of the chrome bars that made up the elaborate headboard, then fastened simultaneously to the freckled wrists. Sauli stepped back as Adam stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, baby," he mumbled then tried to reach out for his beautiful lover. "What the..."

"Don't 'Hi, baby' me! You abandoned me! You forgot all about me! I could have been kidnapped!" The last statement almost brought a twinkle to his eye but he fought it down.

"You were supposed to call me when you were ready," Adam almost whined. "I waited forever then dozed off for a few . Why didn't you call? How did you get home?"

Adam raised his head as much as he could as Sauli stalked out onto the pool deck, coming back with the open cell phone in his hand. Shoving it in Adam's face, he demanded, "Look! Look, do you see that? I called 5 times and texted twice. Some boyfriend you are! It took me 20 minutes to get a cab." That was a lie, this was LA, after all, but it made his sad tale and the repercussions more viable.

Still trying to shake the cobwebs from his brain, Adam could think of no defense. "I'm so sorry, baby. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. It's time you learned your lesson, Mr. Bigshot!"

"Sauli....... what?" Adam stopped as he looked up at the handcuffs again then at the red cat 'o nine tales whip that a fan had thrown onstage that was now grasped in the small but strong hand of his feisty Finn. "Sauli, what are you doing? C'mon, now, you know we have go out in a few hours. Take these off. I'll make it up to you tonight, baby, I swear."

"Not a chance! I've waited a long time for you to fuck up, BABY, and now you have. Aren't you the one who is always preaching "take responsibility for your actions?'"

Adam rolled over onto his back as best he could, never taking his eyes away from the beautiful blonde. "You know you can't win this fight, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I can. I'm not one of your puny twinks, you know. Now turn over! On your stomach, NOW!" At the same time he yanked the towel from around his waist he flicked his wrist and left red stripes on Adam's thigh.

"Owww! That hurt." But Adam felt himself getting hard and he slowly rolled over onto his stomach.

Sauli grinned now that Adam couldn't see him. He was loving this way too much, he knew, but it was so seldom he could wrest power from the towering figure who was lying in front of him. One flick of the whip and both men's attention was back to the situation at hand. "So, how many stripes does abandonment call for? Twenty? Thirty? Tell you what, we'll keep it to ten if you do everything else you're supposed to do, but don't test me." Adam's face was buried in the pillow and his shoulders were shaking a little.

"You had better not be laughing at me, Glambert!" Sauli warned with another harder flick of his wrist. He admired his handiwork on the freckled ass as Adam flinched a little and denied laughing.

"Up! On your hands and knees."

Adam complied, hanging his head for a minute then turning to look at his tormenter. "I want a kiss first."

"A kiss? This isn't a game, rockstar. This is payback."

"Just a little one?"

"Fuck! Miksi en voi kuskaan sanoa ei amah miehen?"

"What?"

Adam was told in no uncertain terms to mind his own business and do as he was told, but not until after a brief, soft kiss. Then the whip was applied with serious intent and concentration. "One!"

"Wait! That's not 'one.' What about the others."

"The others were just a warning. This is the punishment, so unless you want me to add another 10, you better man up."

After the first five, the stripes on Adam's freckled ass were too enticing not to be kissed, so the blonde head leaned down, running his tongue along the red lines, which drew a moan from the recipient. It was enough to distract Sauli and make him suck a mark close to another stripe, then run his hands over the smooth surface until the temptation to part the perfect cheeks got the best of him. When he did that, there was no choice but to nibble around the tight pink hole that he had seen contracting with each strike of the whip. He ignored the pleas to stop as well as the pleas to do more, and continued his delicate ministrations at a leisurely pace until Adam was struggling to get free or turnover.  
An openhanded slap to the ass stopped all that and Sauli continued the countdown. By the time he reached eight, Adam was moaning in earnest, his cock fully engorged as he rocked back and forth. Sauli knew it wasn't from the pain but from the feelings it was causing.

"Sauli, pleeaase."

"Please what, Honey? Please more stripes? Please stop? Do you want me to fuck you? You DO know that's what's going to happen, don't you?" Adam growled. "Was that supposed to scare me, lover? I've heard that growl before, so you don't frighten me. Might as well relax, you're going to be here for a while. How do you like being the one teased and tortured?" Sauli laughed at Adam's deep sigh of resignation

"You are so going to pay for this! I'll torture and tease you for a week and not let you come.......... you know I can. You know I will."

"I have to uncuff you first, and if you threaten me, you may be here all week. Yeah, my bitch for a week. I like the sound of that."

Both of them snorted at that, then Sauli again flicked the whip, connecting harder. When the last stripe was made, Adam let out a sigh, but sucked his breath back in when Sauli climbed up behind him and slid a lubed finger into him and began moving it around at the same time he licked and bit the marks now covering the perfect, glowing ass. Before Adam could get his breath, a second finger was added and he was being scissored open. He wasn't used to this, it had been weeks since Sauli had mounted him. It was so difficult when you were towering over your lover, manhandling him and making him utter incredible sounds, to turn over the reigns of control, but right now, the choice was out of his hands. When another finger was added, Sauli could feel all control reverting to him. There was no more hesitancy or restraint, this tall, dark sex god was his to do with as he chose. So many possibilities came to mind, but they all involved time, time he knew neither of them had before one or both lost it. It only took a minute to ready himself and slide all the way into the tight passageway,

"Oh, Christ, baby. Oh, god. I can feel you all the way into my chest. Remind me why I don't let you do this all the time."

"Because you're a toppy bitch," Sauli managed to gasp. "Because I don't always want to give up feeling you inside me!"

Sauli moved faster, pulling all the way out then slamming into Adam again, bending down periodically to plant wet kisses on his back and ass, but when Adam cried out and came hard, Sauli followed immediately. Adam was actually shaking, whether from emotion or the cool breeze coming through the sliding glass door, then fell flat on his stomach, his blonde lover on top of him, neither wanting to move. Sauli rolled off, reaching up to release the handcuffs, then when he was pulled into a hug, his hands went around Adam before he reached down, to feel his cum seeping out. He loved the intimacy of it and eased one finger into Adam's still open hole, feeling the remnants of their love making. Adam took in another big breath and kissed the blonde hair.

"I love you so much. There are days I think I will die from it."

"Mina rakastan sinua, enemman kuin voin koskaan sanoa."

"I'm really glad you weren't kidnapped. Of course, this wasn't much incentive for me to mend my ways and not forget you next time."

"Kusipaa......... that's 'asshole' in Finnish!"


End file.
